


Transfer of Power

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacup was lined with green roses. The Banished Quasiroyal wondered idly where Scratch had managed to find such a pattern. She doubted that they had just been lying around. Doc Scratch had no mouth, and as far as the Quasiroyal could tell, he didn't need to eat or drink. He did speak, though she had yet to figure out exactly how he managed that trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer of Power

The teacup was lined with green roses. The Banished Quasiroyal wondered idly where Scratch had managed to find such a pattern. She doubted that they had just been lying around. Doc Scratch had no mouth, and as far as the Quasiroyal could tell, he didn't need to eat or drink. He did speak, though she had yet to figure out exactly how he managed that trick.

"Here." He gestured for her to hold the cup out. She did, and Scratch filled it with a warm brown liquid. "It's tea. I'm told this strain has a rather tart flavour."

She brought the cup to her mouth and sipped. It did taste tart, but also sweet. The drink was refreshing after her time in the desert. "Thank you." She said, and set the cup on the coffee table.

The whole room was filled with green things. There were a few exceptions here and there: Scratch's pistol and it's holder, a typewriter, and of course, Scratch himself, and the Quaziroyal. But every other thing, from the carpets, to the fainting couch she was sitting on, to the large ornate archways and the wallpaper borders with their own delicate flowers, was some shade of green. It was quite odd, though not the oddest thing. After all, that label could still be applied to Scratch.

Sparks crawled across him for a second, and then dissipated again, leaving behind the sharp smell of ozone. He set the pot back onto the squat table in front of them. "Have you considered my job offer?"

She had, though the thought of having a job was slightly disconcerting. The Black Queen had been bred in a lab, imprinted with all the knowledge she had needed as Queen to rule Derse, and she had emerged from the great glass tubes, the sensors still clinging to her form, and had known in an instant what she was meant to do. Her purpose had always been clear. The Black Queen had defended Derse, and then she had been removed from the board. Unfortunately, she had been removed alive, and now she no longer knew what her purpose was.

Until now. The Banished Quaziroyal hadn't quite grasped all the intricacies of the position she had been offered, but she could hardly see what other choice she had. If she said no, she could return to wandering the desert. But that was little better than suicide, and if she had wanted to kill herself, she could have done so the moment she passed through the portal and into this barren wasteland.

"I have." The Banished Quaziroyal answered, "I accept."

"Excellent." Scratch got to his feet, leaving his own armchair behind and sitting beside the Quaziroyal. He undid the button holding his jacket together, and turned to face her. "We can begin now, unless you're too tired-"

"I'm fine." She assured him. While she was tired, she was more interested to see what Scratch planned to give her. From what she understood, there was to be some sort of transfer of power. It would make her like Doc Scratch - not the same, but something like. "What do I need to do?"

"Just relax." Scratch told her, "Don't mind my hands. I'll need to have contact with your skin for the transfer to succeed."

She wavered for a brief moment, before pushing aside the doubts that had sprung up in her mind. Instead, she took hold of her hood and pushed it off her head. "Will this do?"

"That's fine." Scratch reached up, and pressed one palm against the side of her head. His skin wasn't anything like hers, hard and smooth as marble, but with a strange sort of heat. She waited, forcing herself to remain calm as his hand cupped her head. His face was blank, and utterly inscrutable, but still something in her manner made her feel as if he was attempting to be comforting.

The first jolt caught her off guard, and she gasped softly, heart fluttering in her chest. She heard crackling sounds, and saw yellow lightening travelling across his body, and indeed, across hers. It didn't hurt. In fact, it had rather the opposite effect. She was forced to bite her tongue during the second jolt, lest she make some indecent sound.

Scratch brought his other hand up, but instead of setting it on the other side of her head, he brought it to her neck, cupping the back of it. The third jolt ran down her spine, sending sparks all through her body. Her eyes fell shut for a moment, and she could still see yellow through her eyelids. His fingers moved across the back of her neck, and over the curve of her skull, trailing sparks in their wake.

When she opened her eyes again, his head was very close to hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." She managed to say, voice barely above a whisper. He withdrew the hand on her head, and set it on her hip, turning her so her back was to the arm of the fainting couch. He lowered her back into the curve, and she went willingly, the sparks running through her spine making her feel weightless. Scratch shifted himself so he was kneeling between her legs, and he moved his hand from her hip down, until it was touching her bare leg, just above the knee. The next jolt went up her leg, and straight into the fork of her legs. She wasn't able to stop the moan this time, and her head sagged back into his head.

It was odd to think so, but he seemed almost surprised. But if he was, it passed, and he pressed his body against hers. Her hands came up to rest on his jacket, and they spammed softly as another jolt jerked through her. "May I?" He asked, as if this wasn't enough of an invitation.

"Please." The Banished Quaziroyal spread her legs, letting him rest more comfortably between them. The hand on her neck slipped off, and carefully located the start of her wrappings on her shoulder. He tugged on it, and parts of her outfit came apart. It had taken her a few hours to wrap herself right, and she was almost irritated at how quickly it was undone. Except, as it came undone, his hand moved away from her shoulder and slipped into one of the larger holes on her stomach, and the jolt that time was hard enough to make her see stars.

It was hard to concentrate, but she did her best to undo his bow tie, and to start work on the buttons on his shirt. They were tiny and delicate, and a too-hard tug would have easily ripped them off. But she managed to get the bulk of them undone before his hand found her breast, and once he touched her, she stilled herself and waited for the inevitable pulse. This time, she watched carefully, and saw the yellow light travel down his arm, and underneath her wrappings, and her eyes didn't close when the pleasure hit. She could almost feel something inside of her changing, like an empty vessel that was slowly being filled.

When the pulse passed, she started work on his shirt again, revealing Scratch's chest. It was just as hard as the rest of him, and her fingers skimmed over the surface, noting the way that he almost seemed to glow. Scratch shrugged off his jacket and shirt, and slid the hand on the outside of her leg up higher, and inside. She could feel the sparks dancing across her skin, and then, for a brief moment, she could feel them against her entrance. The Banished Quaziroyal relaxed her thighs further, inviting him in, and he entered. The other jolts had felt good, but the cool fingers inside of her, and the accompanying spark, felt like nothing else. Her whole body jerked beneath his touch, and she completely forgot to make any sound at all.

Her hands slid up his chest, and the light crawled over his skin, and over her hands. His hand on her breast was gentle, and the one inside of her was determined, seeking out her clit and rubbing it between his fingers. Her heart sped up, anxiously awaiting the next jolt of energy. He pinched her nipple, and she brought her hands up to grasp either side of his head, looking at the place his face would have been. The energy crackled between them, and she him down and kissed where his mouth should have been. The circuit closed, and the next jolt bore down through her like a freight train, and she came so hard that her vision went dim.

The Quaziroyal's sight came back, and she just watched Doc Scratch finish undressing himself, her arms lying loosely across her chest. She could barely think straight, her body still experiencing little aftershocks from the last bolt of power. Scratch carefully slid his pants off, and folded them, setting them with his shirt and jacket on the coffee table. She smiled a little at how ridiculously charming it was. Her wrappings clung to her here and there, where there wasn't any room for them to slide further and where they were trapped by her back, and Scratch carefully tugged at them until he managed to get them off, until she was just as naked as him. He was so white against the green of the room, and she was so black against the green of the fainting couch.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, resting his hands on either side of her thighs. She nodded, and he brought his body against hers again. He slid into her effortlessly, and she sighed softly with contentment. It felt good to have him inside of her, and even better once he began to move within her. The light crackled between them, crawling everywhere their skin touched. The air tasted sharp and hot.

Time seemed to pass strangely. She couldn't tell if they'd been like this for seconds, or hours. It didn't come in jolts anymore, but in a low sort of buzz, always constantly on the edges of her nerves. It wasn't just sparks running off his hands, now it was running off of hers too, only hers were green compared to the yellow of his. It seemed to be affecting him the way his sparks had affected her, causing Scratch to shudder as the light travelled up her arms, and into his head.

As he thrust into her, she could feel something intruding on her thoughts, something vast and unknowable. Part of her felt suddenly very afraid, and the other part of her was overcome with joy. She laughed, and cried, and Scratch put one hand against her face, stroking at her cheek while the energy built between them. Light arched between them, and the room seemed to melt away, leaving them floating in a black abyss. She wrapped her legs around Scratch, and her arms around his neck, moaning softly but steadily with each push. The energy seemed to radiate outwards, yellow and green lightening bolts snapping across their bodies and then off into the dark. A pressure built up within her, behind her eyes and between her thighs, threatening to snap at any moment.

She pressed her lips to his face, and closed her eyes, and just gave in. The Quaziroyal came, thighs tightening around Scratch, a wave of something rocketing through her. She could taste green, could feel it spilling out of her mouth and nose. The light was bright enough that she could see it through her shut eyelids, and when Scratch followed, silent as the grave, she couldn't tell the difference between her eyelids, open or shut. The power filled her utterly and totally, and she shuddered and shook as she became something new.

It was her mind that took them back to the parlour and the fainting couch. He was comfortingly solid against her body, the couch was as soft as she remembered. The room was no longer just green. There were little black marks here and there, where the electricity had grounded and burnt. While her heart was racing, and she was breathing heavily, Scratch was as composed as he was when they had started. Except for the smallest smudge on his face, where her own sparks had left a little soot.

She licked her thumb, and rubbed at the smudge until it disappeared. "Thank you." He said, voice as calm and level as ever.

"You're welcome." She replied, and yawned. Scratch moved, and space seemed to pinch around him, leaving a hole where Scratch should have been, surrounded by shades of green. It passed, and she could taste the electricity in the back of her throat. Scratch was standing there, dressed, and holding a blanket. It was green, of course. He carefully spread it over her, tucking her in. She yawned, and tried to thank him, but the words came out slightly muffled.

"Goodnight Snowman." He said, and vanished in another green flash. She almost corrected him, but she was too tired. And there was something about the name that seemed right. She closed her eyes instead, and slept.


End file.
